In Every Way
by Steppenwolf
Summary: 10 drabbles Shalimar/Emma. This was a challenge. More info inside.


Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

So I decided to do the first round on a rather "forgotten" paring. But I really love them dearly. So without further ado I give you:

**Fandom/Pairing:** Mutant X, Shalimar/Emma

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. No infringement intended.

**Spoiler:** If you've seen all three season, you're safe

**A/N:** Just so you know, I took the liberty of giving me more time due to language aspects. (I actually doubled the time, playing every song twice.) And this is some older stuff, so the music is older, too :D

Thanks to **darkbardzero** for doing a quick beta on this. Now have fun everybody.

**Rating**: up to T

**1: All about us, Tatu**

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Alternate ending of the series

**Setting:** End of season three

Shalimar knew she could trust Emma with everything. She could tell her everything, every stupid thing she had ever done. She could go to her with a broken heart as well as with a broken fingernail. Emma could always make it better. Sometimes with a band-aid, sometimes with a kiss and sometimes by holding her while she cried herself to sleep. And so Shalimar knew without even a hint of a doubt that Emma wasn't dead. She would have felt it, because she would have died with her.

Of course she couldn't tell the others. If Emma faked her death she would have a pretty good reason and so she played along, knowing that Emma was close, was watching over her, even if she didn't see her. And so she wasn't the least bit surprised that Emma picked them up after they lost Adam, her mind shielding them from exposure.

**2: Früh um Vier, Die Braut haut ins Auge**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Duh! It's femslash.

**Setting:** *shrugs*, sometime season one or two

They had been clubbing the whole night. Dancing, drinking, flirting. Sometimes with other people but mostly with each other. It had been a fun night, Shalimar had needed to unwind and with Emma, it was easy. And now it was early in the morning, they had just stumbled into the Sanctuary, and they were standing outside Shalimar's room, both not sure how to proceed.

Emma said good night and turned to leave but Shalimar grabbed her hand to hold her in place.

"Don't go." Shalimar pleaded totally out of character.

Emma hesitated. She was glad that she had been able to turn and leave the feline's animalistic pull at all, but now Shalimar was holding her back. She felt the pull of the feline's eyes and had to fight for a safe distance between them.

"I really should go before we do something really stupid." Emma took one step towards Shalimar again.

"Yes, I know. But I don't want you to go yet." Shalimar took one step back, away from Emma.

"This is really a bad idea." Again Emma took a step towards her blonde friend.

"Tell me you wanna leave and I'll let you." The feral closed the distance between them, their bodies about to touch.

"I don't want to leave."

They both leaned in at the same time, not being able to resist any longer and Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow when they finally kissed.

**3: Puppet, Bandits **

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Is cuteness a warning?

**Setting:** Season one, episode one

Shalimar was proud to be mostly independent. She didn't need anyone. She was strong and fast. She was a feral. One of the most powerful mutants that was out there. No man had ever truly tamed her; no man had ever been able to get all of her. Yes, she had been in love and she came close to losing her independence, but in the end her wild side had always won out.

And then came Emma who had wrapped her around her finger. She didn't even need her mental abilities to control her. With Emma Shalimar wasn't a lioness anymore; with Emma she was a purring kitten.

**4: Sober, Kelly Clarkson**

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Character death

**Setting:** Season three

It had been three months since Emma had died and Shalimar was still devastated. She simply couldn't get over it. Brennan and Jesse were really worried but she wouldn't talk to them about it. She would talk shop with them and did what needed to be done, but besides that she just shut down. She sat in her room rocking back and forth thinking about Emma.

She couldn't believe that Emma was gone for good, that she would never see her again. She wondered how it was possible that she was still breathing, that her heart was still beating when it felt like it was broken into a thousand pieces.

Shalimar tried to take it one day at a time, not planning beyond that. Every day an endless hell without her. Every day she wondered how it was possible that she could move on. Hoping without hope that it would get easier.

**5: Leave out all the rest, Linkin Park**

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** some Angst

**Setting:** towards the end of season two

Emma had the distinct feeling that something terrible would happen for quite a while now. She couldn't pin point it but the feeling was always there, never leaving her. She dreamt about dying every other night and always awoke covered in cold sweat.

Her powers grew steadily, she could face the most powerful mutants by now and they wouldn't stand a chance against her mental powers. And nevertheless she knew that something was going to happen.

She tried talking to Adam and to Brennan, but they just dismissed her fears. Only Shalimar took her fears seriously. She didn't try to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but she was there and held her when the next nightmare came.

**6: Ich bin Ich, Rosenstolz**

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** A little drama I guess

**Setting:** the beginning of season two

When Emma's powers evolved she nearly panicked. She almost ran away. Hiding somewhere far away from anyone else, in order to protect them. When she tried to control her powers she got headaches that felt like someone had split her head open and was poking around in her brain. And when she let go of the control she was shooting mental blasts around that were strong enough to kill. So she was prepared to run until she had her control back.

She was already on her way out when Shalimar stood in her path, with a look telling her exactly what she thought of her running away. Emma couldn't move; Shalimar's hurt expression rooting her at the spot.

"You can't go. You're part of the team. We need you. I need you! I won't let you struggle alone."

"I can't do this. I'm just me. I'm just Emma. I'm not as strong as you are. Please, let me go!"

But instead Shalimar closed the distance between them and engulfed her in a lion's hug. And finally Emma was able to let go with Shalimar just holding her through the tears.

**7: Leave the pieces, The Wreckers**

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Angsty

**Setting:** sometime season one or two

They had been together for a while now and in the beginning it had been just perfect. But after a while Shalimar got the feeling that Emma wasn't happy in their relationship anymore. She confronted her about it and Emma had to agree.

Emma wasn't sure how she felt for Shalimar anymore. She was sure she loved Shalimar, she just wasn't sure she was in love with her. She still had feelings for Brennan and she thought she might be in love with him.

So Shalimar decided to make it easy for Emma and broke up with her. She kicked her out and broke down on her bed after the door closed behind her.

**8: We are broken, Paramore**

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Uhm.. none I can think of

**Setting:** beginning of the series

When Emma had joined Mutant X she felt somewhere between a kid in a candy store and Nightmare On Elm Street. She finally knew that she wasn't alone but at the same time she became a target for deadly enemies.

When Adam had taken Shalimar in, she was just a frightened child, a little kitten looking for guidance. Her parents had abandoned her and she had nowhere to go.

When they finally met they looked at each other in wonder. A sense of calm and finding home settling upon them, mending the cracks in their souls. They had lost so much to come to this point, but in the end it was all worth it.

**9: Strung Out, Mutya Buena**

**Rating:** T/NC-13

**Warnings:** Angst

**Setting:** Somewhere towards the end of season two

In the beginning it had all been lots of fun. They lived together, trained together, saved people and kicked ass together. And then Emma's powers started to grow and Shalimar felt her drift away, apart from her.

With time their fight was becoming more difficult, more dangerous, but with Emma's growing powers they could handle all of it.

What Shalimar couldn't handle was the distance in Emma's eyes. The coldness her voice now carried very often.

And so she wasn't surprised when she awoke alone one morning and Emma wasn't even her friend any more, but the next enemy added to their always growing list of foes. Her powers had taken Emma from her bed, from her life and from her team.

She shuddered at the thought of a Dark Emma and what she would do to her.

**10: Please don't stop the Music, Rihanna**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:**

**Setting:** Season One, more towards the beginning

Emma had gone to this club to lose the boys. She needed to unwind, just party a little, dance and have some fun without the constant reminder that she was only a little girl that needed protecting.

She was on the dance floor moving in time with the fast beats and the sultry rhythm enjoying herself when she saw her. She was standing just at the edge of the dance floor watching her every move with her golden eyes. The glances went right to her core and she was glad that Shalimar had followed her, because her glances were everything but protective.

Emma made a come hither motion with her finger and the lioness glided over to her, her feet seemingly barely touching the ground.

And then they were dancing together, closer than Emma had ever danced before, their hips grinding into each other, leaving them both hot and breathless.

Shalimar didn't need to say anything about leaving and finding some place more private. Emma picked the images right out of her head and dragged her along.

She couldn't wait for Shalimar to do what she had seen in her head.


End file.
